Deck types
Though players may choose to forgo any guides that mention how to build specific types of decks, they should be at least aware of what types of deck they may come up against. Below is a brief description of each type of deck along with what classes are traditionally (or notoriously) used for each. These are the most common types, with others being a slight variation on the general theme. Aggro The hallmark of an Aggro deck (also sometimes called rush or burn) is to deal damage to your opponent's face regardless of what they're doing.These cards tend to be higher damage and played in such a way as to control the tempo of the late game. In addition to higher-damage cards, there are Minions with charge. This is an early game deck, and if an opponent survives into the later game, it is likely they will win. Decks that are built with plenty of taunts and/or healing are good counters to this deck, though an aggro player may counter taunts by using cards that silence. Control Control decks attempt to do just as the name implies: control the board, especially in the early phases of the game. This deck specializes in stalling until the later game, built on helping the player survive until they can play their higher-damage cards. This can be through the use of taunts or counters/redirects of high-damage. In addition, cards that allow for multiple card draws (either directly or when played) are preferred to keep as many options available for frustrating the opponent. This is a late game deck (i.e. last four moves or so for maximum effect), but top aggro decks can overwhelm a counter deck. Combo Combo decks are like the name implies: a combo/synergy between 2 or more cards; these kind of decks are not recommended for a beginner. This kind of deck represents the luck factor required to win the games. UnleashtheHounds2.png|Unleash the Hounds DireWolfAlpha2.png|Dire Wolf Alpha Ramp Ramp decks are similar to a control deck; however, the main difference is that ramp decks have their own ways to get giant minions on the board quicker by gaining more mana crystals, by lowering the minions cost, and also having the giant already in your hand. The Coin.png|The Coin UNSTABLE PORTAL.png|Unstable Portal LootHoarder1.png|Loot Hoarder Tempo The hallmark of a Tempo deck (also sometimes called zoo) is the playing of primarily low cost cards in order to overwhelm the opponent for a quick win. These cards tend to be lower damage minions and played in such a way as to control the tempo of the early game. This is an early game deck,if an opponent survives into the later game, it is likely they will win. These decks tend to have 1-4 mana cost creatures to deal bursts of damage, very similar to the Mid-Range deck type, except it focuses on smaller minions instead of the bigger 1-6 mana cost minions. Mid-range Mid-range decks are built for the middle of the game, having their maximum effect after turn four or so. These decks try to do two things at once: control against an aggro deck and aggro against a control deck. Thus, it can be harder to create such a deck. A way to do this is to focus on early survival (against aggro) while providing large threats (against control). Low cost minions are preferred, as well as cards that will buff them. In addition, this deck also tends to utilize burst combos. This ends up being its Achilles' heel, as an unlucky draw can throw off the combo, especially deadly against aggro decks. Category:Gameplay